


Nie musi mnie kochać cały świat

by Nigaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Grumpy Hank Anderson, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Precious Connor, Protective Boyfriends, Racism, Robot/Human Relationships, Soft Boi Connor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Nie było dnia, by Connor nie spotykał się z rasizmem wobec androidów, ale może wcale nie jest tak źle, jak mu się wydaje i nie warto tracić nadziei na poprawę.





	Nie musi mnie kochać cały świat

**Author's Note:**

> Kocham ten ship. Ma wszystko to, co uwielbiam - różnicę wieku(tak jakby), twinka, przeciwstawne charaktery, mezalians, związek międzygatunkowy, problem dyskryminacji, gburowatego, doświadczonego przez życie weterana i jego nieco naiwnego, entuzjastycznego partnera, który jest od niego lepszy i robi za wymianę pokoleniową, ale mimo to najlepiej współpracują właśnie razem.  
> Poza tym - więcej shipów z ludźmi po pięćdziesiątce i starszych, im też się coś należy!  
> *rozpływa się*

Connor uruchomił z powrotem swój system po całonocnym skanowaniu w poszukiwaniu błędów i porządkowaniu milionów terabajtów pamięci. W ułamku sekundy wszystkie mniej ważne biokomponenty znów stały się sprawne i gotowe do działania. Skan przebiegł bez zakłóceń, żadnych bugów, wirusów czy usterek, każdy element mechanicznego ciała działał bez zarzutów i był w stu procentach sprawny.

Czuł się wypoczęty. Stan uśpienia to nie był sen, a on nie męczył się jak człowiek, ale nawet najlepsza maszyna może się stać przeciążona. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w korzystaniu z jedynej funkcji, która pozwalała mu imitować ludzki sen. Lubił „spać”, zwłaszcza że zdarzało mu się śnić i to całkiem abstrakcyjne rzeczy. Zupełnie jakby jego procesor pomimo najmniejszego zużycia energii i przeprowadzania skanowania, nagle zaczynał losowo odtwarzać zapisane wspomnienia, mieszać je ze sobą, a czasami także dodawać coś nowego, coś czego Connor nigdy nie doświadczył, ale nie musiał, bo był zdolny do wyobrażania sobie nieistniejących rzeczy.

Jak dziś, kiedy śniły mu się góry. Nigdy takich nie widział, miał zapisane w systemie tysiące zdjęć wszystkich szczytów górskich na Ziemi i innych planetach Układu Słonecznego, a mimo to stworzył obraz, którego nigdy nie widział. Trochę tego żałował, bo góry z jego snu były piękne i nigdy nie będzie miał okazji ich odwiedzić.

Z drobnym uczuciem żalu z tego powodu, Connor otworzył wreszcie oczy, jak zwykle o tej samej godzinie, już od wielu miesięcy, zawsze co do sekundy. Zamrugał parę razy, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z konieczności, bo nie musiał się przejmować zaspanymi oczami, jego wzrok zawsze był ostry, chyba że ktoś lub coś go uszkodzi.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko zobaczył śpiącego obok Hanka. Leżeli tylko kilka centymetrów od siebie, choć zasnęli w swoich ramionach. W nocy musieli się od siebie odsunąć, gdy obaj się ruszali. Connor nigdy wcześniej się nie poruszał, gdy był w trybie uśpienia, dzięki temu mógł w nim przebywać nawet na stojąco. Dopiero gdy zaczął sypiać w łóżku, w jego systemie pojawiła się nowa linijka kodu, jakby znikąd, która sprawiała, że w trakcie snu ciało ruszało się co jakiś czas tak jak człowiek przewraca się we śnie. Zupełnie niepotrzebna funkcja, ale w jakiś sposób przyjemna. Connor nie miał nic przeciwko niej, zwłaszcza jeśli czasami sprawiała, że mimo wiercenia się w nocy, budził się rano blisko Hanka tak jak zasypiali.

Dziś w nocy się nie udało i był tym trochę rozczarowany, ale nie na tyle, by popsuło mu to humor. Wciąż się uśmiechając, przyjrzał się twarzy porucznika – zrelaksowanej, jakby odmłodzonej o kilka lat. Zasługa porządnego i w miarę stałego snu. Hank upierał się, że jest dorosły i że może się kłaść, o której mu się tylko podoba, ale nawet on nie mógł upierać się, że nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Connor był z siebie dumny, że do tego doprowadził i dzięki niemu Hank wyglądał zdrowiej. O to mu chodziło, by jego partner jak najdłużej mógł się cieszyć życiem, najlepiej zdrowym.     

Uwielbiał śpiącego Hanka. Uwielbiał Hanka ogólnie – jego brodę, jego siwe włosy, jego zmarszczki, szorstką skórę czy niewielką nadwagę – ale śpiący Hank to była jego ulubiona wersja. Wiele by dał, by umożliwić mu taki spokój jak we śnie także na jawie, ale to chyba było częścią bycia człowiekiem. Zawsze jest się zestresowanym, zawsze jest się zatroskanym. Gdyby mógł, odebrałby to Hankowi, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że ten nawet by tego nie chciał.

Siódma cztery, powinien już od czterech minut być na nogach, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Chciał poleżeć trochę dłużej obok Hanka i to właśnie zrobił. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę porucznika i złapał go za dłoń, jednocześnie wyłączając własną skórę. Widział jak Markus to robi z North, a potem z Simonem. Dla androidów nie było bardziej intymnego kontaktu i choć Connor wiedział, że w przypadku jego i Hanka to nie to samo, że jeden z nich czuje tylko chłodny plastik pod palcami, a drugi ma zwiększoną wrażliwość na dotyk, to nawet i bez tego połączenia, bez łączenia ich myśli, lubił dotykać swojego partnera w ten sposób. Czuł się wtedy blisko niego jak nigdy. Czasami się zastanawiał, jakby to było wyłączyć skórę wszędzie i tak dotknąć Hanka, ale nie zdobył się na razie na odwagę, by coś takiego zrobić. Bał się, że to może być jednak za wiele dla porucznika.

Nie szkodzi, wystarczyło mu to, co ma. Z uśmiechem przesunął palcami po wierzchu dłoni Hanka, dokładniej niż zwykle czując fakturę jego skóry – suchą i pomarszczoną, ale tak bardzo znajomą i przyjemną, gdy porucznik go dotykał.

Leżał tak jeszcze kilka minut, zupełnie bezproduktywnie – co dla maszyny powinno być nie do pomyślenia – po prostu wodząc palcami po dłoni i ramieniu Hanka, rozkoszując się porankiem. Dopiero gdy usłyszał ruch za drzwiami sypialni, dokładny jak w zegarku, zebrał w sobie siłę, by wstać i zacząć dzień jak zawsze.

Nie spieszył się, powoli usiadł na łóżku, podpierając się jedną ręką i jeszcze raz popatrzył na Hanka, który wciąż spał w najlepsze. Pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek, nim zwlókł się z łóżka, przeczesując i tak już sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.

Nie kłopocząc się jeszcze z ubieraniem – bokserki i podkoszulek na razie mu wystarczą – wyszedł z sypialni, omal nie wpadając na czekającego pod drzwiami Sumo. Bernardyn zamerdał ogonem na jego widok i pognał do kuchni, by usiąść przy misce i czekać na śniadanie, tak jak to robił każdego poranka. Nie tylko Connor miał w tym domu stały plan dnia rozpisany co do godziny.

Podążył za psem i oddzielił mu jego poranną porcję karmy, nim wrócił do sypialni, żeby się ubrać i zerknąć na Hanka od czasu do czasu.

Cały czas.

Nie potrafił na długo oderwać od niego wzroku, gdy nie musiał. Hank uważał, że to dziwne, ale nigdy nie zaprotestował, więc Connor nigdy nie przestał.

Nie obudził jeszcze porucznika. Nawet w dni pracujące nie wstawał tak wcześnie pomimo namów Connora, a co dopiero w dniu wolnym. Zostawił go więc w spokoju, pozwalając mu spać jeszcze trochę, aż sam się obudzi.

Wychodząc z sypialni minął się z Sumo, który skorzystał z otwartych drzwi i wskoczył na łóżko swojego pana, choć wiedział, że mu nie wolno. Connor powinien go wygonić, ale widząc merdający ogon bernardyna zrezygnował i pozwolił mu leżeć, a tym samym zostawiać sierść i ślinę na jego poduszce.

Nawet gdy dopiero co został dopuszczony do pracy w terenie, a misja była najważniejszą częścią egzystencji, Connor z jakiegoś powodu lubił przyglądać się sobie w lustrze. Nie wiedział czemu, dzisiaj też tego nie wiedział, gdy stanął przed lustrem w łazience i dokładnie dwadzieścia siedem sekund poświęcił na przyglądaniu się swojemu odbiciu, nim zaczął układać włosy tak jak lubił. Mógłby to zrobić szybciej po prostu wyłączając włosy i uruchamiając je z powrotem, ale lubił te codzienne rytuały. Czuł się dzięki temu bardziej ludzki.

Gdy już wyglądał wystarczająco dobrze, by pokazać się bez wstydu ludziom, opuścił łazienkę i zagwizdał na Sumo, który od razu przybiegł, wiedząc co się szykuje. Connor wyjął jego smycz z szafki w kuchni i przypiął do obroży, uśmiechając się gdy bernardyn podtykał mu swój obśliniony pysk pod twarz.

Nim wyszli, włączył jeszcze ekspres do kawy, by Hank miał ją już ciepłą na wypadek, gdyby się obudził pod jego nieobecność. Siódma piętnaście – zmieścił się w wyznaczonym przez siebie marginesie spóźnienia – wyszedł z domu z Sumo ciągnącym go w stronę swojej ulubionej latarni, pod którą lubił się załatwiać.

Skoro już był na zewnątrz, postanowił przy okazji zrobić zakupy na cały tydzień. W lodówce było już praktycznie pusto, choć i tak było tam więcej rzeczy niż kiedyś, kiedy Hank żywił się praktycznie tylko na mieście lub zamawiając gotowe jedzenie do domu.

Razem z Sumo ruszył ulicą do najbliższego sklepu, który przed rewolucją miał w obsłudze tylko dwa androidy. Teraz ich miejsce, jak i wiele innych posad, zajmowali ludzie. Androidy jeszcze nie mogły pracować, choć dla Markusa był to priorytet zaraz po zyskaniu ochrony prawnej. Rząd jednak nie chciał słuchać o pracy dla androidów twierdząc, że skoro nie potrzebują jedzenia, nie doskwiera im zimno czy nie chorują, to nie potrzebują pieniędzy, a tym samym i domów. Markus próbował ich przekonać, że każdy chce mieć własny kąt i pieniądze na różne hobby, ale jak dotąd bez skutku i Connor miał wrażenie, że jeszcze długo będą bez pracy.

Nie zależało mu na zarobkach, choć byłoby miło mieć własne pieniądze, za które mógłby kupić sobie ubrania czy jakieś mało znaczące drobiazgi, które zaczęły mu się podobać odkąd został defektem. Wszystkie swoje materialne potrzeby zaspokajał dzięki pieniądzom Hanka, ale czuł się z tym źle i starał się nie wydawać pieniędzy na głupoty. Ciężko się jednak było powstrzymać, gdy widział w sklepie uroczy breloczek do kluczy czy czapkę z daszkiem, której nawet nie potrzebował, ale chciał ją mieć, bo dobrze w niej wyglądał. Hank twierdził, że to nic wielkiego, że może sobie wydawać jego pieniądze na co tylko chce, byle to nie były znowu seksboty, ale pomimo tych zapewnień, Connor wolałby mieć własne środki pieniężne.

Bez wahania zrezygnowałby jednak z płacy, byle tylko wrócić do policji. Został zaprogramowany do pełnienia funkcji detektywa i teoretycznie powinien teraz znaleźć w sobie nowe powołanie, tak jak zrobiło to wiele innych androidów. Wydawało mu się, że był jedynym defektem, który chciał kontynuować to, do czego został zaprogramowany. Nie dlatego, że tak mu kazał system, ale dlatego, bo po prostu to lubił. Nudził się w domu, gdy nie miał nic do roboty, chciał rozwiązywać zagadki i problemy, bezczynność go wykańczała, ale nie miał jak wrócić do policji i robić tego co kochał i być blisko Hanka cały czas.

To był kolejny problem. Hank był teraz sam na miejscach zbrodni, Connor nie miał jak go chronić w razie potrzeby. Porucznik upierał się, że nie potrzebna mu ochrona, że przeżył tyle lat w policji bez niego i teraz też sobie poradzi, ale mimo to Connor każdego dnia się martwił. Wolałby mimo wszystko być przy Hanku, by w razie czego obronić go własnym ciałem, które może wytrzymać więcej niż to ludzkie.

Connor westchnął zrezygnowany. Miał nadzieję, że Markus wkrótce osiągnie sukces i coś ruszy w sprawie pracy dla androidów, bo długo już nie wytrzyma siedzenia w domu.

Zatrzymał się z Sumo przy przejściu dla pieszych i czekał cierpliwie, aż będą mogli przejść. Bernardyn usiadł koło jego nogi ziając z wysiłku i z zadowoleniem merdając ogonem. Gdy ktoś stanął obok nich, Sumo popatrzył się na tę osobę i obwąchał ją, nim osoba nie zabrała dłoni, piorunując psa wzrokiem.

Connor spojrzał na kobietę, która tylko rzuciła na niego okiem i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Po chwili na przejście zaczął czekać też jakiś mężczyzna. On nie ograniczył się do zwiększenia dystansu między nimi.

\- Czego się gapisz, blaszaku? – zapytał oschle, trochę nawet agresywnie, gdy Connor i jemu się przyjrzał, szybko poznając jego tożsamość. – Ogłuchłeś? Zadałem ci pytanie.

Nie odpowiedział, nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Po prostu odwrócił wzrok i patrzył przed siebie jakby nic się nie stało. Kobieta przyglądała się ich wymianie zdań, czekając na to co zrobi mężczyzna, który nie zareagował dobrze na ignorowanie i trącił Connora w ramię.

\- Ej, dupku!

Dioda Connora zaświeciła na żółto, a poziom jego stresu podniósł się znacząco, ale nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć mężczyźnie czy to słownie, czy siłą, obaj usłyszeli głośne szczeknięcie, a potem warkot. Mężczyzna od razu się cofnął, gdy Sumo wepchnął się pomiędzy niego i Connora.

Pasy stały się zielone, Connor pociągnął wciąż warczącego Sumo i przeszedł z nim na drugą stronę, kontynuując wyprawę do sklepu. Zdawał sobie sprawę czemu tamci ludzie tak zareagowali. Zobaczyli jego diodę. Był pewnie jednym z niewielu – jeśli nie jedynym w Detroit – z androidów, który jej nie usunął. Wiedział czemu inni to robią, chcieli się lepiej wtopić w tłum, w społeczeństwo. Nie widział w tym nic złego, to nie była jego sprawa jak kto postępował, ale on nie chciał usuwać swojej diody. Nie wstydził się tego kim jest, nie chciał się koniecznie przypodobać ludziom czy unikać problemów.

To oczywiście stwarzało wiele problemów w miejscach publicznych. Hank nie lubił, gdy wychodził gdzieś sam, bał się że któregoś dnia Connor natknie się na kogoś bardzo agresywnego i następna sprawa zabójstwa androida, do której porucznik zostanie wezwany, to będzie właśnie Connor.

Ale Connor nigdy nie wychodził nigdzie sam. Właśnie po to załatwiał zakupy podczas spacerów z Sumo. Bernardyny to spokojna rasa, a Sumo był wyjątkowo leniwym i łagodnym olbrzymem, który dostawał nadwyżki energii tylko gdy wychodził na śnieg. Mimo to ilekroć ktoś Connora zaczepiał, bernardyn zaczynał szczekać i warczeć, choć zwykle nie musiał robić nawet tego. Już sama jego masywna postawa odstraszała potencjalnych agresorów, którzy nie byli zadowoleni, że ich niewolnicy powoli zyskiwali takie same prawa, co oni.

Po powrocie ludzi po ewakuacji, w Detroit zrobiło się spore zamieszanie. Ludzie nie mogli się pogodzić z tym, że odebrano im androidy, że znów muszą wszystko robić sami. Nie wszyscy tak reagowali, byli tacy, którzy tak jak Hank wspierali Markusa i jego starania, ale ci nastawieni negatywnie byli niestety najgłośniejsi, zwłaszcza w telewizji.

W czasie rewolucji mogło się wydawać, że większość opinii publicznej jest po stronie androidów, ale już po widać było wyraźnie, że siły rozkładają się mniej więcej po równo. Markus był tym wyraźnie przybity ilekroć Connor go odwiedzał, nie był jednak zaskoczony. On także nie.

Z bogatej historii ludzkości można się było dowiedzieć, że ludzie nie lubię zmian. Ewentualnie się do nich dostosują wraz ze zmianą pokolenia, ale na początku zawsze się bronią, zawsze krzyczą, że świat zmienia się na gorsze. Same Stany Zjednoczone były tego idealnym przykładem. Hank nawet pamiętał z czasów swojej młodości, jak Amerykanie traktowali osoby o innym kolorze skóry, choć już wtedy minęły setki lat odkąd zniesiono niewolnictwo. Wtedy też krzyczano, by nie odbierać ludziom niewolników, dzisiejsze czasy niewiele się różniły od tamtych, choć teraz przyczyną sporu nie był kolor skóry, a kolor krwi. Nienawiść i niechęć do zmian pozostała jednak ta sama.

Czasami był zły na ludzi za to, że tak walczyli, by nie pozwolić androidom na bycie równymi im istotami. To było dla niego nielogiczne, a doświadczając takiej sytuacji jak przed chwilą, tracił wiarę w to, że kiedykolwiek uda im się zyskać wszystkie prawa, jakie mieli ludzie. Wydawało się to niemożliwe, nie przy takim nastawieniu ludzi. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że póki co androidy miały swoje prawa tylko w USA, a Kanada(gdzie wiele androidów uciekło), Holandia czy Belgia dopiero pracowały nad swoimi zmianami w prawach. Reszta świata wciąż nie uwolniła androidów, choć i tam pojawiały się defekty. Markus zamierzał się z nimi jak najszybciej skontaktować, by pomóc im w walce o ich prawa także na innych kontynentach.

Czy starczy im jednak czasu na to wszystko? Ile zajmie, nim każdy kraj uzna, że androidy to żywe istoty? Connor nie wierzył w powodzenie tej misji. Wszędzie na świecie będą ludzie przeciwni, zawsze ktoś będzie ich nienawidził. Skoro nienawidzono ich nawet gdy byli posłusznymi maszynami, to co dopiero teraz? Nie ważne jak bardzo się starali, ludzie nigdy ich w pełni nie zaakceptują. Nie akceptowali nawet siebie, czemu mieliby z dnia na dzień zaakceptować nowy inteligentny gatunek?

Pogodził się już z tym, że aż do końca swojego życia będzie doświadczał takich sytuacji jak ta przy przejściu, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będą równi ludziom i to co mieli teraz to absolutne maksimum, jakie kiedykolwiek dostaną. Wciąż za dużo było w ludziach nienawiści, cały świat nie stanie się nagle jak Hank czy inni wspierający androidy, choć z pewnością była to piękna wizja. 

Nie musiał długo czekać na potwierdzenie tego. Zbliżał się już do sklepu, gdy wyszedł z niego inny android. Pomimo braku diody rozpoznał go od razu i najwyraźniej nie tylko on, bo grupa nastolatków zebrana przed sklepem podbiegła szybko do androida i wytrąciła mu zakupy z rąk, nim śmiejąc się uciekli wszyscy.

Android, AP700, popatrzył ze smutkiem na zakupy, nim pochylił się, by je zebrać. Connor miał mu już pomóc, ale uprzedziła go jakaś dziewczyna, która właśnie opuściła sklep. Nawet się nie zastanawiała, czy podejść, po prostu uklęknęła obok androida, uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomogła mu zebrać wszystko, nim odeszła w swoją stronę, życząc mu miłego dnia.

Connor naprawdę nie chciał sobie robić nadziei, ale takie gesty przywracały mu wiarę we wrodzone dobro w ludziach.

Wymieniając uprzejmości z mijanym AP700, Connor podszedł do drzwi sklepu i przywiązał smycz Sumo do stojącej obok latarni.

\- Bądź grzeczny i czekaj na mnie – powiedział bernardynowi jak zawsze i pogłaskał go po głowie. Sumo nie zareagował tylko położył się na chodniku, z zainteresowaniem obserwując jeżdżące ulicą samochody.

Connor uśmiechnął się i wszedł do sklepu, od razu biorąc koszyk na zakupy i udając się po te produkty, których potrzebował do domu, pomijając wszystko to, czego nie musiał kupować, choć z każdym kolejnym razem trudniej było nie zawędrować do innej alejki i nie kupić czegoś niepotrzebnego tylko dlatego, bo wydawało mu się to fajne.

Udało mu się jednak powstrzymać i gdy znalazł już wszystko, co potrzebne, zdecydował się tylko na jedną niepotrzebną rzecz, bez której Hank mógłby się obejść – piwo. Nie udało mu się namówić porucznika do porzucenia alkoholu całkowicie, za każdym razem gdy próbował, Hank robił się strasznie agresywny i nieprzyjemny, więc Connor szybko rezygnował. Na szczęście pozbył się z jego życia whisky i zamiast wypijać całą albo tylko pół butelki jednego wieczora, wypijał tylko czteropak piwa, który robił mniejsze szkody w jego organizmie. Krok po kroku, Connor zamierzał zmniejszać ilość piwa albo chociaż częstotliwość jego picia. Zrobi wszystko byle tylko nie musiał rozstawać się z porucznikiem za szybko.

Po skompletowaniu całej listy zakupów, Connor podszedł do lady i pozwolił kasjerowi zeskanować wszystkie produkty. Gdyby na jego miejscu był android, już dawno byłoby to zrobione i pewnie wielu ludzi stojąc w kolejce się niecierpliwiło, ale nie on. Nie spieszyło mu się nigdzie.

Kasjer popatrzył na niego obojętnie i ze znudzeniem zabrał się do pracy, pakując niedbale produkty do toreb. Connor był podpięty do konta bankowego Hanka, więc musiał tylko połączyć się z kasą, by za wszystko zapłacić.

\- Miłego dnia – powiedział na pożegnanie kasjerowi, który nawet nie zareagował.

Niezrażony tym Connor wyszedł przed sklep do Sumo, który znalazł sobie towarzystwo czekając na niego. Przy bernardynie klęczała dziewczynka, według danych miała na imię Carla i miała sześć lat. Jej mama stała kawałek za nią i rozmawiała z inną kobietą.

Carla głaskała Sumo, który był bardzo ukontentowany z poświęcanej mu uwagi. Connor nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w kontaktach z dziećmi, nigdy z żadnym nie rozmawiał i raczej trzymał się z daleka albo w ogóle nie poświęcał im uwagi, jak Emmie, którą Daniel prawie zabił.

Mimo to postanowił tym razem spróbować. Podszedł bliżej, czego Carla nie zauważyła, dopiero gdy się odezwał, zwrócił tym samym jej uwagę.

\- Wabi się Sumo – poinformował ją.

Carla podskoczyła przestraszona i schowała się za bernardynem jak tylko mogła. Connor był zdezorientowany. Uśmiechał się, czemu się go przestraszyła? Zrobił coś złego? Wydawało mu się, że dzieci lubią uśmiechy.

Minęło siedem sekund, a Carla dalej się chowała. Zaczynał się już martwić, gdy dziewczynka w końcu nieśmiało się odezwała:

\- To twój piesek? – zapytała cicho, wciąż chowając się za Sumo.

\- W pewnym sensie. – Nie powinien był tego mówić, Carla nie wiedziała o co chodzi. – Mam na imię Connor.

\- A ja Carla – przedstawiła się i przytuliła Sumo. Nie powiedział jej, że zna już jej imię, Hank wyjaśnił mu, że to przerażające dla ludzi. – Jesteś androidem?

\- Jestem – potwierdził, nie rozumiejąc czemu o to zapytała, skoro wyraźnie widać jego diodę.

\- To pewnie znasz Jennifer – ucieszyła się dziewczynka. Nabrała odwagi i przestała chować się z Sumo.

Connor przeszukał w ułamku sekundy całą swoją pamięć, ale nie znał żadnej androidki o imieniu Jennifer. Ani androida.

\- Niestety, nie znam nikogo o tym imieniu – powiedział jej, a dziewczynka posmutniała i znów przytuliła się do Sumo.

\- Jennifer była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale odeszła jakiś czas temu – wyjaśniła mu Carla. – Tata mówi, że chciała być wolna, ale przecież nie była w klatce, czemu chciała być wolna?

Oczywiście, dziecko nie rozumiało jeszcze dobrze konceptu wolności. Nie wiedział jak dobrze jej to wytłumaczyć, był zaprogramowany do rozmowy z dorosłymi, nie z dziećmi.

\- Pewnie chciała zamieszkać sama – wytłumaczył po przeanalizowaniu najlepszych opcji. – Poznać nowych ludzi.

\- Tęsknię za nią – wyznała Carla, a jej oczy zaszkliły się. – Jennifer najlepiej naśladowała głosy postaci w książce. I huśtała najwyżej!

Nie chciał, by się rozpłakała, gdy zobaczył zbierające się w jej oczach łzy zapragnął jej pomóc.

\- Cóż, nie znam Jennifer, ale mogę spróbować ją odnaleźć – zaoferował z uśmiechem.

\- Możesz? – spytała podekscytowana.

\- Jestem detektywem, umiem znaleźć każdego. Powiem jej, że za nią tęsknisz, może zechce cię odwiedzić. Albo ty odwiedzisz ją.

\- Tak! – ucieszyła się. – Znów będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Connor nie mógł nie zareagować na jej radość. Jego klatka piersiowa rozgrzała się, a pompa tyrium przyspieszyła, przez co pojawiło mu się parę ostrzeżeń o przeciążeniu przed oczami, ale zignorował je. Wiedział, że nic mu nie jest, że to co czuje to duma z samego siebie i radość ze szczęścia dziewczynki. To było dziwne uczucie – jak każde inne zresztą – ale przyjemne. Uwielbiał być szczęśliwy. Czuł się wtedy jakby nie był zbudowany z nowoczesnego plastiku, a z galarety, jeśli to w ogóle miało jakiś sens. 

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. – Nie planował tego, ale widząc radość Carly chciał, żeby była szczęśliwsza, a jeśli dobrze rozumiał, prezenty uszczęśliwiają ludzi. Wyciągnął z jednej z toreb jabłko i podał je dziewczynce. – Wiem, że dzieci lubią cukierki, ale to jabłko jest słodsze niż niejeden cukierek.

\- Dzięki, Connor – podziękowała i pogłaskała bernardyna, nim odbiegła do swojej mamy. – Mamo, mamo! Dostałam jabłko od miłego androida!

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a Connor zmartwił się, że zaraz wybuchnie jakaś awantura biorąc pod uwagę to, jak okropnie zaczął się ten dzień jeśli chodzi o interakcje z ludźmi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, matka dziewczynki uśmiechnęła się i skinęła na niego głową, pytając przy okazji córkę, czy podziękowała za prezent.

To było… miłe. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy rzadko był uprzejmie traktowany przez ludzi. Zdarzało się to oczywiście, ale często miały miejsce dni, gdy jedynym człowiekiem, który był dla niego uprzejmy na swój pokrętny sposób, był Hank. Chciałby, żeby więcej ludzi patrzyło na niego jak matka Carli – z sympatią, a nie z nienawiścią czy strachem.

Cała nadzieja w Carli. Niektórzy dorośli może i byli już nie do zmienienia, ale dzieci dawały nadzieję. Może Markus nie był taki naiwny w swoich wierzeniach.

W lepszym humorze niż po sytuacji przy pasach, Connor odwiązał smycz Sumo i razem z bernardynem wrócił spacerem do domu, bez żadnych incydentów po drodze, choć na ulicach pojawiło się więcej ludzi niż było wcześniej. Spojrzenia były nieuniknione, ale przynajmniej nikt nie był agresywny, a nawet parę osób uśmiechnęło się do niego, w tym sąsiedzi jego i Hanka, którzy mieszkali po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

Już przed drzwiami domu usłyszał dobiegające ze środka hałasy, a to oznaczało, że Hank już nie spał. Wszedł do środka, przepuszczając najpierw Sumo, który pierwsze co zrobił, to poszedł przywitać się z miską.

\- Tak myślałem, że wybyłeś na zakupy – powiedział Hank z kuchni, gdzie właśnie jadł śniadanie. Uśmiechnął się do Connora, który do niego dołączył, niosąc torby z zakupami i odwzajemniając uśmiech. 

\- Zabrakło nam mleka, chleba tostowego, masła orzechowego, sałaty…

\- Dobra, nie potrzebuję całej listy zakupów – przerwał mu. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Connor zaczął rozpakowywać rzeczy i chować je w wyznaczone przez siebie miejsca, słuchając jednocześnie Hanka i Sumo. – A ty co, grubasie? Znowu cię przeciągnął przez całe miasto? Znam ten ból. Ze mną też tak robi, znęca się nad moimi biednymi stawami.

\- Robię to, żeby twoje biedne stawy nie były jeszcze biedniejsze po latach zaniedbywania ich – wyjaśnił i obejrzał się za siebie. Hank tarmosił powarkującego radośnie Sumo za uszy.  

\- Wmawiaj to sobie. Jesteś pieprzonym sadystą.

\- Poza tym nasze spacery to co innego – zauważył, odwracając się z powrotem do lodówki. – Ciebie jeszcze nie prowadzę na smyczy.

\- Jeszcze, ho ho. Chciałbyś, co? – Connor zaśmiał się cicho. – Coś ciekawego na mieście?

\- Nic ciekawego – odparł i zamknął lodówkę, opierając się o nią. – To samo co zwykle. Jakiś mężczyzna mnie popchnął i był trochę agresywny, a innemu androidowi grupa nastolatków wytrąciła zakupy.

Hank prychnął zniesmaczony.  

\- Ludzie nie dostrzegliby czegoś dobrego w swoim życiu nawet gdyby to coś ich gryzło w dupę.

\- Ty zauważyłeś – przypomniał, podchodząc do porucznika.

\- Gryzłeś bardzo mocno – odparł nonszalancko, ale Connor usłyszał jego przyspieszone bicie serca i zobaczył nieznaczną zmianę koloru na policzkach. Wszystkie jego systemy od razu zareagowały w ten sam sposób, a ich stan jeszcze się pogorszył, gdy pochylił się i złożył na ustach Hanka delikatny pocałunek. Nawet to muśniecie warg wystarczyło jednak, by Connor poczuł się, jakby miał się zaraz przegrzać, a pompa tyrium spalić od intensywności działania.

Wciąż go to trochę przerażało, gdy tak gwałtownie i silnie reagował, ale nie było lepszego uczucia niż to. Tak chyba wyglądała błogość. Jakiejkolwiek nazwy by ten stan nie miał, chciałby go odczuwać już zawsze.

\- Spotkało mnie też coś miłego – dodał, gdy niechętnie odsunął się od Hanka.

\- Mmm? – zamruczał tylko w odpowiedzi i złapał Connora za kark, nim zdążył się oddalić za bardzo. Nie miał wyjścia, pozwolił na kolejny pocałunek. Na moment zapomniał o tym, co chciał powiedzieć. Wcześniej takie błędy w pamięci mu się nie zdarzały. Ale wcześniej nie było też powodu, by się zdarzały. Wcześniej nie wiedział, jak rozpraszające potrafią być pocałunki. Zwłaszcza z Hankiem.

\- Nie powiem ci jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie całować – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Więc nie mów.

Gdyby chodziło o coś innego, pewnie by się zgodził i usadowił wygodnie na kolanach Hanka, dopóki ten nie zacząłby narzekać na zbyt ciężki, metalowy tyłek miażdżący mu stawy – nawet jeśli Hank wiedział, że Connor jest zbudowany z bardzo lekkich materiałów, a metalowe części to tylko dziesięć procent jego wagi – ale spotkanie z Carlą było dla niego ważne i chciał się nim podzielić.

Skorzystał więc z tego, że jest silniejszy od Hanka i wyrwał mu się, odsuwając się poza zasięg jego rąk. Porucznik nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Przed sklepem spotkałem dziewczynkę, Carlę – opowiedział partnerowi. – Była miła dla mnie i Sumo. Jej mama też. Dobrze było nie być ocenianym za to kim się jest.

-Dzieci mają tę zdolność – zgodził się z nim Hank. – Dopóki nie nasiąkną przekonaniami rodziców i nikt ich w porę nie uświadomi, że ich starzy nie zawsze mają rację i można mieć własne poglądy. Dlatego wolę dzieci niż ludzi.

\- Dzieci to też ludzie – zauważył zmieszany.

\- Zgubiłeś puentę, Con. – Hank uśmiechnął się rozbawiony miną Connora, która wyrażała zdezorientowanie. Wciąż miał problemy z rozróżnieniem, co jest metaforą, a co nie.

Postanowił porzucić temat, który i tak był już zakończony. Pochwalił się już tym co go spotkało, teraz mógł przejść do planowania reszty ich wspólnego dnia.

\- Pomyślałem, że po śniadaniu moglibyśmy się gdzieś przejść – zaproponował, pochodząc do misek Sumo, by je napełnić. Bernardyn powoli się niecierpliwił.

\- Jeśli to nie jest wizyta w barze, to odmawiam.

\- Hank.

\- Dobra. – To było proste. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać ani stosować emocjonalnego szantażu jak zazwyczaj. – Ale tym razem nie idziemy tak daleko jak ostatnio. Ledwo doszedłem do domu.

\- Mogę cię nieść – zasugerował całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odmówił od razu i wrócił do jedzenia.

Connor dołączył do niego, gdy już zajął się Sumo. Teraz musiał czekać. Chciałby mieć możliwość jedzenia, żeby Hank nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, ale ze wszystkimi jego funkcjami raczej nie znalazłoby się w jego ciele miejsce na zbiornik, gdzie mógłby przechowywać spożyte jedzenie do czasu usunięcia go. Poza tym bez poczucia smaku jedzenie byłoby bezcelowe, a w rozpoznawanie smaków CyberLife go nie wyposażyło. Może gdyby jego procesor napisał kod, który pozwoliłby receptorom badającym skład chemiczny doświadczać także smaku, mógłby spróbować podziałać w kierunku dodania czegoś w rodzaju żołądka. Może. 

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał zjeść tę kanapkę – odezwał się niespodziewanie Hank.

Connor zamrugał i popatrzył na niego, odrywając wzrok od kanapki, na którą przez cały czas się gapił.

\- Zastanawiam się po prostu jak smakuje – wyznał, przyglądając się znów jedzeniu.

\- Jak kanapka.

\- To nie było zbyt pomocne – zauważył, mrużąc oczy.

Hank zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym wziął jeden gryz kanapki i kontynuował z pełnymi ustami:

\- Jest tu szynka, musztarda, sałata. Nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić, Connor, po prostu to wszystko smakuje tak, jak smakuje.

Nie usatysfakcjonowała go to odpowiedź. Hank rzadko kiedy potrafił mu wyjaśnić rzeczy związane z ludźmi. Normy społeczne tłumaczył świetnie, ale uczucia czy właśnie smak? Po takich rozmowach Connor był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż przed. Nie winił jednak porucznika, jemu też ciężko byłoby wytłumaczyć coś, co jest dla niego naturalne.

\- Nie będę tłumaczył niewidomej osobie jak wygląda kolor zielony, Connor – powiedział mu raz Hank, gdy pewnego wieczora zalewał go pytaniami dotyczącymi tego, jak rozpoznać u siebie radość.

\- Nie rozumiem, widzę doskonale i wiem jak wygląda kolor zielony.

\- Na litość boską, to tylko takie porównanie. 

To było dwa tygodnie po rewolucji. Pamiętał to doskonale, bo tego wieczora, krótko po tych wszystkich pytaniach, które doprowadzały Hanka do szału, Connor zaśmiał się po raz pierwszy, gdy widział jego zirytowana minę.

To była radość. Zrozumiał wtedy, czemu porucznik nie mógł mu tego wyjaśnić. Fizyczne reakcje ciała dało się objaśnić, ale to co Connor czuł duszą, już nie. Nawet teraz nie potrafił tego dokładnie opisać. Po prostu był szczęśliwy, czy trzeba było coś więcej tłumaczyć?

\- Okej, skończyłem, możemy iść cię wyprowadzić – oznajmił Hank, przeciągając się. – Idę wziąć prysznic.

\- Posprzątam – zaoferował Connor i nim porucznik zdążył zaprotestować, zabrał talerz po kanapkach i kubek po kawie, zanosząc je do zlewu.

Z westchnieniem, Hank udał się do łazienki, a Connor pozmywał, a potem posprzątał bałagan, który zostawił Sumo. Bernardyn porozlewał wodę i wysypał sporo jedzenia poza miskę, jak zawsze zresztą, a teraz drzemał niewzruszony, a co gorsza, w ogóle nie było mu przykro.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak twój pan, Sumo – powiedział do niego Connor.

\- Słyszałem to! – odkrzyknął mu porucznik.

Poczekał na swojego partnera w salonie, przeglądając manualnie wiadomości. Sprawa androidów jak zwykle była na pierwszym miejscu, Markus znów był w Waszyngtonie i rozmawiał z prezydent Warren. O dziwo najnowsze informacje podawały, że obie strony są blisko porozumienia i ustalenia treści nowej ustawy. Connor nie chciał się nastawiać, ale jeśli wszystko w najbliższych dniach pójdzie dobrze, to może w końcu androidy będą zatrudniane. Nie wiedział jeszcze co to oznacza dla jego powrotu do policji, czy będzie musiał ukończyć akademię, ale wolałby nie. Całą potrzebną wiedzę miał w zapasowej pamięci, był bardziej sprawny fizycznie niż jakikolwiek człowiek, mogliby go przyjąć od razu i znów mógłby pracować z Hankiem.

Odłożył tablet, gdy usłyszał kroki Hanka za sobą. Uśmiechnął się do niego i razem wyszli z domu, ruszając niespiesznie w jakimkolwiek kierunku, byle przed siebie. Connor od razu złapał porucznika za rękę, którą ten ścisnął, ale poza tym nie zareagował w żaden sposób, choć lubił trzymanie się za ręce równie mocno, co Connor.

Na początku był niechętny, co wcale nie było dziwne. Hank miał jeszcze wiele lat życia przed sobą – o ile nic nie stanie się w pracy i ograniczy alkohol – ale nie był już najmłodszy. Wyglądał przy około trzydziestoletnim z aparycji Connorze jak jego ojciec, a nie chłopak. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, by Hank przestał się wstydzić tak z nim wychodzić, ale gdy tak się stało, pojawił się inny problem.  

To jak ludzie patrzyli na Connora to jedno, ale to jak patrzyli na nich obu, to było coś zupełnie innego. Nikogo nie dziwił widok androidów będących w związku. Nie odkąd Markus i Simon pocałowali się publicznie. Wszyscy jednak – androidy i ludzie – nie byli przyzwyczajeni do związku androida i człowieka. Z tego co Connor wiedział, byli jedyną taką parą w Detroit. Jeśli była jeszcze jakaś albo kilka, to się ukrywały. Oni też by pewnie to robili, gdyby Hank nie był policjantem gotowym zaaresztować każdego, komu coś nie będzie pasować, a Connor nie był maszyną do zabijania. Mogli się nawzajem w razie czego obronić, inne takie pary mogły nie mieć tyle szczęścia, a tym razem nie tylko ludzie byli przeciwni.

Androidy nie patrzyły z aprobatą na ich związek. Przynajmniej te, które ich nie znały osobiście, bo Markus i jego świta w Jerychu byli wniebowzięci. Zwłaszcza Markus. Uważał, że to kolejny krok do pojednania między ich rasami, żywy dowód na to, że w kwestii uczuć są tacy sami. Connor się z nim zgadzał, ale wiele androidów, które nie znały całej historii, już nie. Podobnie jak ludzie będący za prawami dla androidów.

Wszyscy oni podejrzewali, że Connor jest w jakiś sposób zmuszany, że Hank go przeprogramował i zrobił z niego niewolnika. Zwłaszcza North mająca złe wspomnienia z kontaktów z ludźmi uważała, że taka jest właśnie sytuacja. W końcu się do nich przekonała, gdy Connor zaciągnął Hanka parę razy na spotkania w Jerychu i zobaczyła, że nie ma się czego obawiać.

To była kolejna rzecz, którą będą najwyraźniej musieli przeczekać. Nie zamierzali się pokazywać w telewizji jak proponował Markus, by oswoić ludzi i androidy z takim związkiem, więc trzeba było liczyć na to, że więcej takich par się pojawi i nie będą się ukrywać. Dopóki to nie nastąpi, będą obserwowani na każdym kroku. Hank o dziwo się tym nie przejmował.

\- Sami pewnie trzepią do porno z androidami i latali do burdeli, gdy to było legalne, a to ja jestem obrzydliwy? – powiedział raz, gdy Connor poruszył temat wytykania ich palcami. – Pierdolę ich.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie, bo byłbym trochę zazdrosny.

Kochał uśmiech, który pojawił się po jego słowach na twarzy Hanka. Czasami go sobie odtwarzał, nawet jeśli był już świadkiem wielu podobnych.

Zaszli dalej niż on na spacerze z Sumo. Szybki skan podpowiedział mu, że Hank jeszcze nie jest zmęczony i ma siły na dalszy spacer, więc nie zaproponował krótkiego odpoczynku. Pogoda była idealna na spacer, nie za ciepło, nie za zimno, wilgotność i ciśnienie powietrza w sam raz. Choć Connor nie odczuwał tego jak Hank, to słoneczna pogoda sprawiała, że był zrelaksowany. Spacery z porucznikiem to było jedno z najlepszych zajęć, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Nie musieli nawet nic mówić podczas tych spacerów, cieszyło go samo przebywanie w obecności Hanka i to, że jego partner też lubi te spacery i lepiej się dzięki nim czuje, nawet jeśli za każdym razem na nie narzeka.

\- Ha, ja mam wolne, a oni pracują. – Connor podążył za linią wzroku Hanka i zobaczył samochody policyjne zaparkowane przed jednym z bloków. Miał nadzieję, że to nie kolejny martwy android. Albo człowiek. – Chcesz rzucić okiem? Może to ktoś od nas.

Nawet się nie zastanawiał, nim przytaknął. Tak dawno nie był na miejscu zbrodni, że teraz wyraźnie przyspieszył, gdy się do niego zbliżyli. Hanka rozbawił jego entuzjazm i puścił jego dłoń, by go tak nie ciągnął, dzięki czemu Connor dopadł do linii policyjnej jako pierwszy, ale przez nią nie przeszedł, nie będąc pewnym czy mu wolno.

\- Oh, Connor – rozpoznał go pilnujący miejsca zbrodni policjant, nim spojrzał za niego. – I porucznik Anderson. Dzień dobry.

\- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry – zauważył i tak po prostu przekroczył linię, obejmując Connora w pasie i prowadząc go ze sobą.

Dobrze było wrócić w jedno z takich miejsc, nawet jeśli atmosfera nie była najlepsza, bo najwyraźniej chodziło o morderstwo człowieka. Mimo to czuł się praktycznie jak w domu i od razu zaczął analizować ślady, które znajdowały się na korytarzu i prowadziły do mieszkania na pierwszym piętrze. Ekipa CSI była już na miejscu i wszystkim się zajmowali, mimo to zapewne znaleźli mniej śladów w godzinę niż on w parę sekund. 

\- Hank, nie masz czasem dzisiaj wolnego? – usłyszał głos Bena. Connor zrezygnował chwilowo z badania śladów i poszedł posłuchać co się w ogóle wydarzyło i jak znaleziono ciało należące do człowieka. – O, cześć, Connor.

\- Witam – przywitał się uprzejmie, stając obok porucznika.

\- Daję mu trochę rozrywki – wyjaśnił Hank, wskazując na Connora i odbierając tablet od Bena. – Zaraz sobie pójdziemy.

\- Zostańcie ile chcecie, przyda się pomoc – zaproponował, uśmiechając się do nich, ale tylko Connor zobaczył ten gest, bo Hank był zajęty czytaniem. – Wygląda na zbrodnię w afekcie, Chris przepytał już sąsiadów, mówili że słyszeli w nocy kłótnie.

Connor się z nim zgodził, choć niczego nie mógł być pewny bez przeanalizowania dokładnie całego miejsca zbrodni czy poznania tożsamości ofiary.

\- Mogę się rozejrzeć? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Baw się dobrze – odparł Hank. Ledwo skończył to mówić, a Connor już był w innym pokoju i przeanalizował znajdujące się tu ślady, nim rozmawiając z Chrisem poszedł do następnego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się ciało.

Miller wprowadził go dokładniej w sprawę i powiedział co już wiedzą. Connor słuchał, ale bez poświęcania temu uwagi, bo za bardzo był skupiony na badaniu ciała. Oczywiście jego procesor i tak rejestrował to, co mówił Chris i bez skupiania się na tym i tak wiedział co do niego mówiono, choć pewnie wyglądał jakby nic z tego do niego nie docierało.

Hank by powiedział, że to nieuprzejme i pewnie Chris pomyślał to samo, bo w pewnym momencie przestał mówić i Connor został sam. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile można zostać samemu na miejscu zbrodni pełnym policjantów i CSI. Nawet porucznik już tu z nim był, przyszedł razem z Benem, który pewnie chciał mu pokazać ciało.

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo tu przygnało. Plastikowego robocika. – Connor oderwał wzrok od zwłok i spojrzał w prawo, skąd nadchodził w jego stronę detektyw Reed, uśmiechający się podle. – Nie możesz tu być, czego tu szukasz? Swojej bzdurnej duszy?

Connor zamrugał, schował ręce za siebie i popatrzył na mężczyznę, świadomy spojrzeń innych policjantów obecnych na miejscu zbrodni. Patrzyli czy nic się nie stanie, Chris pewnie wciąż miał w pamięci ten jeden raz, kiedy Reed mierzył do Connora z broni. Hank na pewno też. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, wyczuwał jego gotowość do interwencji, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Nie muszę niczego szukać, wiem że ją mam – odparł detektywowi uprzejmie. – Ale panu radziłbym się za jedną rozejrzeć, detektywie, może podniósłby się panu poziom empatii.

Musiał się powstrzymać, by się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy Gavin zacisnął zęby ze złości, zapewne nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Connor nie zamierzał być taki grzeczny jak wcześniej, kiedy miał obowiązek być uprzejmym wobec ludzi. Wciąż miał w pamięci moment, kiedy podał detektywowi kawę, którą ten zignorował, choć sam jej przecież zażądał. Wtedy go to nie obchodziło, ale gdy teraz to wspominał, czuł się zraniony tym gestem. Chciał być miły i posłuszny, a został zignorowany.

\- Ej, Hank! Kiepsko wytresowałeś swojego pieska! – zawołał do porucznika Reed, patrząc jednak przy tym w oczy Connorowi i obserwując jego reakcję. Wyraźnie się zdenerwował, gdy nie dostał żadnej. – Jest cholernie pyskaty.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, Reed, ale ja nie tresuję swoich partnerów życiowych – odparł Hank. Connor zerknął na niego, porucznik już się nie przyglądał ich rozmowie tylko zajęty był dalszym czytaniem na tablecie informacji na temat zabójstwa. Nie martwił się już, wiedział że Connor sobie poradzi, co wywołało na twarzy androida uśmiech.

Gavin skrzywił się w odpowiedzi na te słowa i popatrzył z obrzydzeniem najpierw na Hanka, a potem na stojącego przed sobą Connora.

\- Uprawiać seks z androidem, jak nisko trzeba upaść? – Detektyw praktycznie wypluł te słowa, zdegustowany samymi słowami i brakiem podobnej reakcji u innych obecnych.

Ale Gavin nie był jedynym zdegustowanym tym wyznaniem. Niektórzy z obecnych policjantów i członków CSI po prostu lepiej kryli swoją niechęć do tego rodzaju związków. Connor wykonał szybki skan paru z nich. Nie nienawidzili androidów, ale pewnie nie uważali ich też za żywe, czujące istoty, więc seks z nimi, związek, musiał być dla nich obrzydliwy. Był pewien, że nawet związek pomiędzy dwoma androidami wywołałby u nich tę samą reakcję.

\- A no tak, zapomniałem – zaśmiał się detektyw. – Android nie będzie się śmiał, gdy ci nie stanie, co Hank?!

Porucznik nie dał się wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną rozmowę i spławił Gavina pokazując mu środkowy palec, nawet nie zaszczycając drugiego mężczyzny spojrzeniem.

\- Mogę zapewnić, detektywie, że gdybym zobaczył pana nago, to bym się zaśmiał – odpowiedział mu Connor, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak policzki detektywa robią się czerwone ze wstydu i ze złości. – Zresztą, chce mi się śmiać nawet gdy widzę pana teraz.

\- Ty mały, jebany…

\- Nie robiłbym tego na pana miejscu, detektywie – odezwał się znów Connor, gdy dłoń Reeda znalazła się na zapięciu kabury pistoletu, gotowa go wypiąć. – Chroni mnie teraz ostrzejsze prawo niż tylko to traktujące o zniszczeniu cudzego mienia. Zostanie pan oskarżony o morderstwo, a za to jest większa kara niż tylko zapłata za naprawę zniszczonego androida. Ale może pan próbować, jeśli chce. Może uda się panu być szybszym ode mnie, ale wątpię że uda się panu opuścić miejsce, które roi się od policjantów mających obowiązek mnie chronić jak każdego innego obywatela tego kraju.  

W trakcie gdy to mówił, Hank podszedł do niego i stał teraz tuż za nim, obserwując znów rozwój sytuacji, podobnie jak inni obecni na miejscu zbrodni ludzie. Connor zauważył, że Chris też teraz trzymał dłoń na kaburze, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, Reed był coraz mniej chętny na strzelanie, gdy powoli przez gniew docierało do niego, że to co chciał zrobić było bardzo głupie.

W końcu cały wściekły zabrał rękę z pistoletu i odwrócił się do Connora plecami, odchodząc od niego kawałek i udając, że pracuje.

\- Kutas – skomentował Hankowi na ucho Connor. Porucznik parsknął, a Gavin odwrócił się natychmiast w ich stronę, słysząc raczej parsknięcie niż poprzedzające je słowa.

\- Coś powiedział? – zapytał rozjuszony. Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że znów sięgnie po broń wzrosło do trzydziestu procent. Mało, Connor nie musiał się martwić.

\- Nic nie mówiłem, detektywie – zapewnił uprzejmie. – Może powinien pan wcześniej wziąć udział w odbywających się co pół roku badaniach dla policji? Słaby słuch może doprowadzić w trakcie akcji do niebezpiecznej sytuacji lub nawet pana śmierci.

Detektyw nic nie odpowiedział, zezłościł się tylko jeszcze bardziej, zwłaszcza gdy spojrzał na Hanka, który pewnie się uśmiechał.

Szybciej niż poprzednio, Gavin oddalił się, mamrocząc pod nosem parę obraźliwych słów w kierunku Connora.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy go tak denerwujesz, a on nie może z tym nic zrobić – wyznał Hank, a Connor odwrócił się do niego, czując jak pompa tyrium przyspiesza na widok uśmiechu porucznika.

\- To trochę okrutne tak go traktować – zauważył, po chwili odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Też mi się to podoba.

\- Wychowałem małego socjopatę – zaśmiał się Hank i poklepał go po ramieniu. Connorowi podniosła się ogólna temperatura systemu i zdekoncentrowało go to na tyle, że kompletnie zapomniał podać porucznikowi prawidłową definicję socjopaty. – Dobra, masz coś ciekawego?

\- To zależy czy pozwolisz mi sprawdzić próbkę DNA spod paznokci ofiary – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się gdy zobaczył zdegustowanie na twarzy Hanka.

\- Częstuj się, ja odwrócę wzrok, nie mam zamiaru na to patrzeć.

Connor przytaknął i przyklęknął przy ciele, podnosząc dłoń denata do ust. Nie potrzebował wiele, wydłubał zza paznokcia odrobinę zaschniętej krwi i położył na języku. System natychmiast wyodrębnił DNA i sprawdził je w bazie danych.

Brakowało mu tego. Przebywania na miejscu zbrodni, analizowania wszystkiego. Nawet tego lizania mu brakowało.

\- Chryste, chyba będę rzygał – usłyszał za sobą głos Hanka.

\- Miałeś nie patrzeć – zauważył Connor wstając i odwracając się do porucznika. Bawiła go jego mina i nie krył się z tym ku niezadowoleniu samego Hanka.

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wytłumaczył się, dalej dotknięty tą analizą. – Masz tożsamość sprawcy?

\- Henry Cameron, trzydzieści cztery lata, niekarany. Miejsce zamieszkania…

\- Dobra, wystarczy – przystopował go z uśmiechem Hank. Connor przyjrzał mu się rozczarowany. – I tak to na razie chłopakom nic nie da. Nie powinieneś tu być, twoje analizy nie byłyby uznane w sądzie.

\- A rząd dalej zwleka z zatrudnieniem z powrotem androidów – powiedział Ben, dołączając do nich. – Ty dostałeś wyniki od ręki, my musimy zabrać wszystko do laboratorium. Już moglibyśmy go mieć. Ale dzięki za pomoc, będziemy go obserwować na wypadek gdyby chciał uciec.

Connor przytaknął. Cieszył się, że mógł pomóc, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł powrócić do pracy i pomagać w niej Hankowi.

\- Dobra, Connor, chodźmy – postanowił porucznik i ruszył do wyjścia. – Na razie, chłopaki.

Policjanci pożegnali się z nimi, a Connor szybko dogonił Hanka i złapał go za rękę, by mogli dalej kontynuować spacer.

\- Dobrze tam wrócić, co? – zapytał porucznik, gdy oddalili się.

\- Tak – potwierdził. – To co przynosisz czasami do domu to trochę za mało, żeby mnie usatysfakcjonować.

\- Robo Jezus lada dzień oczaruje swoim urokiem panią prezydent i będziesz mógł wrócić – zapewnił go, choć Hank nie mógł przecież niczego obiecać. Nie miał pojęcia jak zachowa się prezydent Warren i senat.

Nie powiedział tego jednak, bo był świadomy, że porucznik chce go po prostu pocieszyć. Był mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Dziękuję, Hank – powiedział i ścisnął go za dłoń. Hank uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Nogi mnie zaraz wykończą, siądźmy na chwilę.

Connor wykonał szybki skan i faktycznie, stawy Hanka trochę osłabły. Będzie musiał pomyśleć nad wzmocnieniem ich, ale żeby to zrobić, porucznik musiałby schudnąć do prawidłowej wagi, a coś mu mówiło, że będzie się przed tym bronił tak samo jak przed zabieraniem alkoholu. Na szczęście Connor potrafił być wyjątkowo uparty.

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek i usiedli na pustej ławce skierowanej w stronę ulicy, mogli więc obserwować samochody i innych ludzi przechodzących obok. Connor przysunął się jak najbliżej Hanka, który rozsiadł się wygodnie, rozkładając ramiona na oparciu ławki. Było miło, miał ochotę zostać tu do końca dnia, ale w południe miało padać, a deszcz nie byłby dla porucznika dobry. Nic się jednak nie stanie, jak zostaną tu kilka minut, dwadzieścia powinno wystarczyć.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby, by się odezwać, wystarczyło im siedzenie obok siebie i obserwowanie przechodniów. Dobrze było widzieć androidy idące wraz z ludźmi, bez żadnych zaczepek, jakich praktycznie codziennie można się było spodziewać. Może to dlatego, że żaden z tych androidów nie miał diody, może po prostu wywiało wszystkich dupków i na ulicach zostali tylko mili ludzie. Nie miał pojęcia, ale uśmiechnął się na widok pięcioosobowej grupki przyjaciół, z której aż dwie osoby to były androidy.

Tak to powinno wyglądać zawsze. Chciałby, żeby tak kiedyś było.

\- Dobrze, że ty jesteś tylko jeden, bo chyba bym zwariował widząc cię w kilku różnych miejscach.

Hank mówił o dwóch androidach, które wyglądały identycznie. Ta sama seria, ten sam model, różnili się tylko ubiorem. Zastanawiał się, czy dla innych to nie jest dziwne widzieć swoją dokładną kopię. On nie musiał się o to martwić.

Po sukcesie marszu Markusa, CyberLife szybko zaczęło niszczyć wszystkie kopie RK800, jakie posiadali w magazynie i byli w trakcie niszczenia także innych serii i modeli, gdy razem z połową Jerycha wrócił do wieży, by uwolnić pozostałe androidy. Przybyli za późno, by ocalić wielu. Po modelu RK800 zostały tylko części, które Jerycho przechowywało na wypadek, gdyby Connorowi była potrzebna wymiana któregoś z komponentów.

Taki sam los spotkał model RK900, o którego istnieniu Connor nawet nie miał pojęcia nim nie znaleźli zniszczonego androida w jednym z ukrytych magazynów. Według danych miał to być najnowszy model, który miał zastąpić Connora, gdy jego jazda próbna się zakończy – nie ważne czy porażką czy sukcesem. W końcu RK800 był tylko prototypem.

Tym sposobem jedynymi przedstawicielami serii RK pozostał już tylko on i Markus. Jeden przestarzały, drugi wadliwy od samego początku.

Z jednej strony cieszył się, że jest wyjątkowy, a z drugiej żal mu było tych wszystkich modeli RK800 oraz RK900, które nigdy nie zaznały wolnej woli i życia. Czasami się zastanawiał, jak by się zachowywały, jakie by były z charakteru – podobne do niego czy jednak inne? Pewnie to drugie. W końcu Simon był całkowicie inny od Daniela, którego spotkał podczas swojej pierwszej misji.

\- Ej, wszystko okej? – zapytał go nagle Hank.

\- Tak – odpowiedział szybko.

\- Na pewno? Twoja lampka nocna się świeci na żółto – zauważył i dotknął diody palcem.   

\- Zastanawiam się po prostu jak zachowywałyby się inne RK800, gdyby żyły.

\- Ten jeden z wieży był dupkiem – przypomniał.

\- Robił to, co kazał mu program. Nawet ja byłbym wtedy dupkiem.

\- Prawda. Jak jechaliśmy do wieży, to cały czas pieprzył o misji jak ty na początku. – Hank uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, choć Connor nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania na początku ich współpracy. – Byliście całkowicie podobni do siebie, nie do odróżnienia.

Nie do odróżnienia, a jednak Hank odróżnił jego od drugiego RK800, choć szanse powodzenia wynosiły wtedy jakieś dziesięć procent. Connor był pewien, że zginie, nie wierzył że przechytrzy drugiego siebie, który posiadał te same wspomnienia i raz już zaskoczył Hanka.

A mimo to jakoś się udało i byli teraz tutaj we dwóch, obaj żywi. Jakimś cudem Hank dostrzegł różnicę i na pewno nie był to inny numer seryjny na marynarce. Więc co? Zadawał to sobie pytanie już od dawna, a wciąż nie wiedział.  

Porucznik odpoczywał jeszcze dziesięć minut, a potem zadecydował, że czas już wrócić do domu. Jak bardzo nie lubił ich wspólnych spacerów, szybko go nudziły jeśli się nie poruszali, a chodzić zbyt długo nie lubił, więc siłą rzeczy wracali do siebie bardzo szybko. Znów trzymali się za ręce, ignorując spojrzenia innych ludzi i androidów.

Sumo przywitał ich w drzwiach, gdy dotarli do domu. Connor skupił na sobie uwagę bernardyna, by Hank mógł się w spokoju przebrać. Sam też potem założył coś wygodniejszego do siedzenia w domu. Lubił miękkie i ciepłe ciuchy, dużo bardziej niż uniform, który już dawno temu spalił. Czuł się dzięki takim ubraniom bardziej w domu, a Hankowi też było milej, gdy nie musiał siedzieć obok ubranemu jak do biura, sztywnego androida.

Sposób siedzenia też się u Connora zmienił. To na pewno była sprawka tego samego kodu, który sprawiał, że ruszał się w trybie uśpienia. Nie siadał wygodnie, by upodobnić się do ludzi, ale po prostu dlatego, że tak wolał. Gdy więc porucznik rozsiadł się na kanapie z piwem w ręku, Connor usiadł obok niego podkulając prawe kolano i obejmując je ramionami, a lewą nogę prostując na stoliku przed sobą, jednocześnie przysuwając się tak blisko swojego partnera, że ich uda się stykały. Idealnie.

Obaj skupili się na telewizji. Przez chwilę oglądali wiadomości, ale gdy temat za bardzo zaczął schodzić na rasistowskie teksty kierowane w stronę androidów, Hank przełączył na stary serial, który był emitowany trzy lata temu i tylko przez jeden sezon. Wystarczyło kilka minut by Connor zrozumiał, czemu go skasowano.

Znudzony zajął się czymś ciekawszym – obserwowaniem Hanka. Wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju wcześniejsza myśl. O ile do tej pory potrafił ją ignorować, choć był ciekawy odpowiedzi, tak teraz odkrył, że czuję potrzebę, by dowiedzieć się jak porucznik rozpoznał go jako prawdziwego Connora. Na pewno miało z tym coś wspólnego ostatnie pytanie zadane przez Hanka, ale to nie mogło być takie proste.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym większą frustrację odczuwał, zupełnie jakby to zwlekanie przez ostatnie miesiące dało w końcu o sobie znać. Nie lubił frustracji, jak zresztą każdego negatywnego uczucia, ale to było wyjątkowo paskudne, bo oznaczało, że stał w miejscu, a jako model detektywa, nie znosił stawać w miejscu, czy to ze śledztwem, czy z czymś z życia codziennego.

Jego frustracja stała się widoczna także w gestach i mimice. Zmrużył oczy, palec zaczął mu drżeć i niespokojnie stukać o kolano. Ale najgorsze było wrażenie, jakby cały się trząsł w środku a tuż pod syntetyczną skórą chodziły setki tysięcy mrówek doprowadzające go do szału.

Naprawdę nienawidził frustracji i prychnął, by to podkreślić, choć nie wiedział po co, skoro Hank nie zwracał na niego uwagi.    

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać. Pojawiające się przed oczami błędy systemu też zaczęły go irytować. Nie potrzebował ich, wiedział że jego ciało wariuje. Chciałby się pozbyć tej funkcji, ale wtedy mógłby nie wiedzieć co złego się dzieje, gdy naprawdę będzie chodzić o usterkę, a nie po prostu reagowanie na emocje.

\- Hmm?

Hank właśnie pił kolejne piwo i nawet nie oderwał ust od butelki, by mu odpowiedzieć, tylko mruknął, wpatrzony w telewizor. Connor usiadł na kanapie bokiem, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ja to ja, a nie inny RK800? – zapytał. Ta kwestia drażniła go już od tamtego pamiętnego dnia w wieży CyberLife, ale jakoś nie było okazji o to wcześniej zapytać. A może po prostu zapomniał? Czy defekty mogą zapominać? – Mówiłem ci już, że przejął całą moją pamięć. Wiedział o wszystkim, co ja, dane były przesyłane na bieżąco. Powiedziałby ci o Cole’u to samo, co ja. Skąd wiedziałeś, że strzelasz do właściwego?

Hank przestał pić już chwilę temu, ale teraz znowu się napił, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Gdyby miał diodę LED jak Connor, byłaby teraz żółta i kręciła się szybko. To było fascynujące, że pomimo jej braku i tak było wiadomo, kiedy ludzie myślą nad czymś intensywnie. Czy on też nadal jej potrzebował, czy dało się wszystko wyczytać z jego mimiki?

\- Nie poznałem po tym, co powiedziałeś, ale jak to powiedziałeś – odparł w końcu Hank. Jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że w systemie Connora pojawiło się jeszcze więcej pytań. Widząc to, może po twarzy, może po diodzie, porucznik kontynuował: - Nie wyrecytowałeś tego wszystkiego, co powiedziałeś, Connor. Byłeś smutny. Słyszałem współczucie w twoim głosie. Żal. Bolało cię wspominanie o tym tak samo jak mnie słuchanie. Maszyna nie potrafi naśladować tych emocji, nie tak dobrze. Ale defekt tak. Bo sam je odczuwa.

To… miało sens. Nie myślał nawet o tym wtedy, te wszystkie emocje w jego głosie pojawiły się same z siebie, nic z tego nie było zaplanowane. Po prostu usłyszał pytanie i nagle ogarnęło go silne uczucie smutku, a słowa praktycznie same się wypowiadały. Poczuł silną potrzebę, by zapewnić swojego partnera, że śmierć Cole’a, to nie była jego wina, na wypadek gdyby obaj albo tylko on mieli wtedy zginąć. Chciał by Hank wiedział, jak bardzo jest mu przykro, jak mu współczuje. Nie było w tym nic z chęci ratowania samego siebie, ale szczęśliwie właśnie ten przypadek, ten nagły napływ nowych, jeszcze nieznanych emocji, które u zwykłego androida nie miały prawa bytu, uratował prawdopodobnie ich obu.

\- Rozpoznanie was to była pestka – mówił dalej Hank, wyraźnie dumny z samego siebie i swojej właściwej decyzji.

\- Ale nie poznałeś fałszywego Connora, gdy przyszedł cię zaprowadzić do wieży – zauważył Connor, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Pierdol się! – uniósł się od razu Hank, wskazując na niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Po pierwsze, było już późno, a ja byłem wykończony, a po drugie, byłem pijany, a ten gnój mówił takim samym tonem co ty, jakby miał wiecznie kij w dupie. Możesz być defektem, Connor, ale wciąż tak mówisz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, poruczniku – odparł, idealnie naśladując ton głosu, którego używał na początku ich współpracy. CyberLife może i starało się stworzyć androidy jak najbardziej podobne do człowieka, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czasami dało się je łatwo rozpoznać właśnie po robotycznej mowie. Jak to ujął raz Hank, ktoś zjebał.

\- Jebane androidy – mruknął porucznik i przyssał się znowu do butelki piwa, typowa reakcja obronna na zażenowanie.

Connor uśmiechnął się, szeroko, odsłaniając zęby. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu ledwo drgnąłby mu kącik ust, a teraz? Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by w chwilach radości nie uśmiechać się całym sobą – szczerze, bo chciał, a nie po to, by upodobnić się do ludzi. Nie kopiując tylko, a po prostu czując. Zupełnie jak człowiek.

\- Też cię kocham, Hank.

Hank tylko zerknął na niego kątem oka i nic nie powiedział, nawet nie mruknął. Ale uśmiechnął się, choć wpatrzony  był w telewizor, a nie w roześmianą twarz Connora, który czuł, jak jego pompa tyrium przyspiesza, a receptory przyjemności włączają się jeden po drugim, gdy kable transportujące niebieską krew rozszerzyły się, wywołując dziwny, ale przyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Kiedyś uznałby, że to jakiś błąd w kodzie, zwykły bug lub wirus. Nie rozpoznawał jeszcze dobrze wszystkich emocji, ale tę zdążył już poznać doskonale.

Miłość.

Takie dziwne uczucie. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak ludzie i androidy mogą jej pragnąć, kiedy bywała tak niewdzięczna. Ale ilekroć widział uśmiech Hanka wywołany czymś co zrobił lub powiedział, przypominał sobie, czemu miłość jest tak pożądana i cieszył się, że sam może jej doświadczać, dzielić ją.

Może Hank i on nie mieli takiego samego koloru krwi. Może byli zbudowani inaczej, ale nie miał wątpliwości, nawet bez skanowania, że porucznik czuje w tej chwili to samo, co on, a jego serce bije równie szybko, co pompa tyrium Connora.

Miłość.

Wciąż jeszcze było dużo pracy. Minie jeszcze wiele lat, nim ludzie zaakceptują, że androidy są żywe, myślą, czują. Momentami wciąż miał wrażenie, że cały wysiłek Markusa pójdzie kiedyś na marne i wszystko wróci do stanu sprzed rewolucji, ale wtedy patrzył na Hanka i odzyskiwał wiarę. Jeśli taki uprzedzony człowiek jak on potrafił w androidzie znaleźć bratnią duszę, to może i reszta świata zrobi to samo. 

A nawet jeśli nie, to nic złego się nie stanie. Tak jak zawsze będą istnieć przeciwnicy androidów, tak samo istnieć będą takie osoby jak Hank. Nawet Markus musiał wiedzieć, że nie zbawi całego świata. Czy w ogóle musiał? Czy naprawdę potrzebowali akceptacji każdego na tej planecie, skoro powoli zyskiwali równe prawa i mieli takie osoby jak Carlę i jej mamę, Bena, Chrisa czy kompletnie nieznajomych ludzi, którzy ich wspierali? Skoro istnieli tacy ludzie jak Hank? 

To było piękne w wolnej woli. Tak długo jak nie krzywdzi się innych, każdy może robić, co mu się podoba. Nawet nienawidzić androidów w zaciszu swojego domu. Albo kochać jednego.

Znów uśmiechnął się wbrew samemu sobie. Po prostu był taki szczęśliwy w tym momencie, wszystkie systemy zdawały się bugować. Nie mogąc znieść tych wszystkich emocji przegrzewały się i wywoływały niesamowite, ciepłe uczucie w całym ciele.

Hank zauważył jego uśmiech i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Czego się tak szczerzysz?

\- Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Ta, zauważyłem.

Connor przysunął się bliżej i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, położył z impetem na kolanach Hanka.

\- Kurwa! Uważaj może, co?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko cały czas się uśmiechając, objął porucznika w pasie i wtulił się w jego brzuch, wzdychając z rozkoszą.

\- Jesteś miękki.

\- Dosłownie czy metaforycznie? Lepiej żebyś powiedział dosłownie.

\- Oba.

\- Jesteś najgorszy. Dobra, możesz sobie leżeć, ty przerośnięty tosterze, ale jak zrobi mi się za gorąco, to złazisz.

Przytaknął, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru schodzić. Tu mu było dobrze. Przy Hanku, z jego dłonią przeczesującą mu włosy. To była najważniejsza miłość, na jakiej mu zależało, choć też początkowo wydawała się niemożliwa.

Kto wie? Może jednego dnia wszyscy zobaczą, że nie są wcale tacy różni i bynajmniej nie dlatego, bo androidy zostały zbudowane na podobieństwo ludzi, ale dlatego, bo oni wszyscy byli zdolni do kochania.  


End file.
